


For The Night

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll do anything, within reason. As long as you pay me for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo: prostitution

Gerard tosses his leather jacket over his shoulder. After the damp heat of the club, the cold air outside is a welcome refreshment. There's already a cigarette between his lips, and he reaches into his pocket for his lighter.

A flame flickers up in front of his face. "Need a light?" a low, rough voice asks. Gerard holds the tip of his cigarette to the flame and then leans away to get a better look at the man.

He's small, shorter than Gerard and very thin, and there are tattoos on his neck, peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt, as well as running up and down both arms. His eyelashes are dark, maybe from makeup or maybe just naturally, and his dark, shaggy hair is carelessly pushed away from his face.

"Thanks," Gerard finally replies.

"Where're you headed?" the guy asks. Gerard catches the mischievous look that flashes briefly across his face.

Gerard pretends to think about it. "Just home, I guess. I'm a little wired from the club, but not enough to go somewhere else."

The man takes a step forward, leaning into Gerard's space, and when Gerard doesn't back away, he smiles. "Wired enough to want a little company?" he asks in a very soft voice. They're the only ones standing outside the club, but Gerard glances up and down the street anyway before replying.

"Maybe," he hedges. "You offering?"

"For a price," the man replies simply. He gives Gerard an obvious once-over and his gaze settles somewhere around Gerard's crotch. "Show me your wallet."

Gerard sighs and digs it out. There's a five and a couple of ones, and his credit card and driver's license, and that's about it. He spent most of his cash at the bar and to pay the club's cover charge.

The guy clicks his tongue. "Shame. I liked you."

"I've got more cash at home," Gerard says quickly.

The man looks at Gerard suspiciously. "I'm not just gonna get into your car, asshole," he says, but Gerard can see the hesitation in his eyes. He won't take much convincing.

Gerard pushes his wallet into the man's hand. "Keep it until we get to my place."

He licks his lip and narrows his eyes at Gerard. He's about to give in, Gerard can tell. He waits patiently for the guy's quick nod.

Gerard cocks his head towards the parking lot. "Car's this way."

***

The man's name is Frank, and he'll stay the night for a hundred bucks. Gerard makes a face and Frank shrugs, apparently comfortable in the isolation of Gerard's car. "I don't have to stay. Blowjob's twenty, fucking's fifty. Any special requests are up for discussion."

"You a top or bottom?"

"Whichever you want," Frank replies easily. He leans over the center console and licks Gerard's earlobe. "You want me to fuck you, Mr. Way?" he whispers, breath hot against Gerard's cheek. Then he leans away, tilting his head back against the passenger-side window. "Or do you want me sprawled out on your bed, just waiting for your cock?"

Gerard looks away and grips the steering wheel tightly.

***

Frank hands Gerard his wallet back when Gerard shows him the roll of bills he pulled from his empty cookie jar. He used to keep a secret stash in case of, uh, _emergencies_ , and since he gave up drugs he hasn't broken the habit. Frank doesn't even look surprised about Gerard's makeshift piggy bank, though. He cracks the knuckles of one hand and smiles at Gerard.

"So! What do you want?"

Gerard shrugs. "Are there rules? And what did you mean by 'special requests'?"

Frank's smile turns into a smirk. "I get people that want to play dress-up, people that want to be hurt, people that want to hurt _me_ … Some people like me to say certain things, call them names, or keep quiet, or wear a blindfold, or a skirt. I had a guy that wanted me to piss on him, and a girl that hired me for a threesome with her and her boyfriend." Frank licks his lips. "I'll do anything, within reason. As long as you pay me for it."

Gerard fingers the crisp edge of a twenty dollar bill. "And the rules?"

"Always wear a condom, no blood, no photos, no video, and you pay me beforehand," Frank recites cheerfully. He takes a slow step forward and reaches up to touch one of the buttons on Gerard's shirt. "So, _Gerard_ ," he says, drawing out Gerard's name, "what can I do for you?"

"Anything?"

"What do you want?" Frank asks breathily.

Frank curls his body around Gerard's, carefully not touching anywhere important while still remaining close enough for Gerard to feel the heat of his body, and plants wet kisses along Gerard's jaw, waiting for his answer. Gerard keeps still, not even putting his hand on Frank's waist to hold him steady.

"I want… I want all night. I want to blow you, I want to fuck you, I want to bite you and touch you and feel you—"

"One hundred for the night," Frank whispers. "And you can do anything you want, as long as you follow the rules."

Gerard counts out the five twenties by touch and stuffs them into the pocket of Frank's tight jeans. Frank grabs Gerard's face and kisses him passionately, thrusting his tongue into Gerard's mouth without pause.

"So that 'no kissing' rule from that movie, that's all bullshit?" Gerard asks when Frank finally frees his mouth.

"I fucking love kissing," Frank sighs happily. He flattens his chest to Gerard's, pressing them against each other from knee to shoulder, and kisses him again, softly. "Take me to bed, Gerard."

Once inside his bedroom, though, Gerard doesn't know where to begin. He wants to push Frank down on the bed, hold him there, fuck him without undressing either of them first, but he also wants Frank to strip for him, touch himself, put on a show. He wants to get his mouth around Frank's dick, which he can feel beginning to harden against his thigh, and he wants Frank on his knees for him, lips wet and pink and open, waiting for Gerard's cock.

He wants Frank spread out on his bed, cuffed to the headboard, and he wants to ride Frank hard, set the pace himself with Frank completely immobile underneath him, maybe tied to the corners of the headboard. He wants Frank to wear a skirt and ride _him_.

He wants more than one night.

"I don't know what to do," Gerard admits quietly.

"What do you like?" Frank asks gently.

" _Everything_. I _want_ everything."

Frank gives him a slight push and Gerard falls willingly down to the bed. Frank stays standing in front of him. He touches the hem of his t-shirt.

"May I?"

"Please do."

Frank lifts the shirt slowly over his head, exposing a smattering of tattoos on his chest and belly, and ones curling around his sides and beneath the waistband of his jeans. Gerard wants to touch them all, taste them all, but right now, this is Frank's show. Frank unbuttons his jeans and pushes them partway down his thighs. He's wearing blue boxer-briefs, and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband, drawing them down an inch or so.

"Take 'em off," Gerard whispers.

Frank kicks the jeans the rest of the way off and slowly drags his underwear down, past his thighs, past his knees, past the tattoos on his shins, and finally over his feet and to the floor. He stands at ease in front of Gerard, completely naked, and fixes him with an intense stare.

Gerard doesn't know what to do. There's a gorgeous, naked man standing in front of him, ready to do whatever Gerard says, and Gerard can't even think of what he wants to do. He never thought having an active imagination would make things so difficult. He rubs his thumb along the outer seam of his jeans, pressing it into his thigh.

Frank moves forward smoothly, gently pushing Gerard's legs apart so he can stand between them, and curls his hands around the back of Gerard's neck. Gerard tilts his head up to look at Frank's face and finds him smiling.

"Whatever you want," Frank whispers.

Gerard lifts his hands to Frank's hips, just barely resting his palms on Frank's warm skin, and takes a deep breath. As a plan solidifies in his mind, his fingers tighten on Frank's hips, digging in enough for his fingernails to leave little, crescent-shaped indents.

"On the bed," he says. "On your back."

Frank moves immediately to comply, tantalizingly stretching out on top of Gerard's blankets. Gerard stands up and shucks his pants and boxers quickly. He unbuttons his shirt but leaves it hanging around his shoulders, comforted by that last remaining barrier. When Gerard crawls up onto the bed, Frank's there, watching him, waiting for him with a needy look in his eyes.

Gerard lowers his head to kiss Frank and Frank reaches up, twining his arms around Gerard's neck to deepen the kiss. He parts his lips with a soft moan and lets Gerard ravish his mouth. It's hot and needy and desperate, and Gerard has to jerk away after a few seconds, overwhelmed.

"First, this," he says, planting his knees on either side of Frank's thighs and straightening up.

"Whatever you want," Frank reminds him. His arms fall to the sheets again, stretched out towards the corners of the bed. He looks so decadent, lying there on Gerard's white sheets with his dark olive skin and sprawling tattoos. His eyes are glinting in the low light, and his teeth are bright when he smiles.

Gerard watches him for a moment, captivated, before finally bending down again to trace the lines of Frank's tattoos with his tongue. He starts at Frank's neck, moving lower to nip at the jutting points of Frank's collarbones, and then down to the flat expanse of his chest. He feels the slight twitches under Frank's skin through his lips, which curl into a smile. Gerard slowly scoots down the bed, leaving playful bites and kisses all the way down to the birds and the cursive letters at Frank's hips.

He lifts his head briefly to see the underside of Frank's chin. Frank is looking up at the headboard, grasping it with one hand while the other clenches around the corner of the pillowcase. Frank's thighs are tense beneath Gerard's hands.

"Can I touch you?" Frank asks in a tight voice. Gerard licks his lips, stretches out on the lower part of the bed, and puts his mouth right at the base of Frank's cock to hum his assent.

One of Frank's hands flies to the back of Gerard's head. He grabs Gerard's hair for a second, then Gerard hears him take a breath and force himself to relax. He combs his fingers through Gerard's hair and settles both hands on Gerard's shoulders instead.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Gerard murmurs, keeping his lips touching Frank's skin. Before Frank has a chance to reply, Gerard takes Frank's cock as far as he can into his mouth. Frank lets out a strangled moan and Gerard presses into his tightening grip.

"Jesus," Frank gasps. "Gotta say, I'm not used to this."

Gerard pulls off to ask why, though as soon as the question's out of his mouth, he realizes he already knows the answer.

"Most guys aren't that into sucking dick," Frank says, and Gerard smiles lopsidedly. It's interesting to hear the restraint in Frank's voice; he's working hard to keep his body under control. Gerard wants to break that control. He can only guess how pretty Frank will be when he comes. "Me, I fucking love it," Frank continues breathlessly. "I'm kind of— _ohhh, fuck_ —I'm kind of orally fixated. Love the feel of it, y'know? The weight, the taste. Like it when my lips get all used and tingly. That's why I like making out, too, 'cause you can always feel it afterward."

A sharp burst of heat flares low in Gerard's stomach. Frank's face is tilted down, now, and his lips are glistening with moisture, slightly parted as he breathes through his mouth. Gerard can perfectly picture Frank on his knees, with those spit-slick lips tight around Gerard's cock. _Fuck yes_ , he thinks desperately. Maybe later.

Gerard pulls off again and rests on his elbows for a moment, exhaling warm air right on the leaking tip of Frank's dick. "Me too," he finally replies. "You're so beautiful, Frankie. I want to see you come apart before I fuck you."

Gerard goes down again in a smooth motion and Frank makes another strained, needy sound. His hips come up off the bed and Gerard strokes Frank's sides to calm him a little.

"You'll get your wish," Frank says quickly. "I'm not gonna fucking last, Jesus Christ, you're amazing."

Gerard starts moving in earnest, bringing one hand in to stroke the part of Frank's cock he can't really reach with his mouth. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel and the heat of Frank's thudding pulse through his skin. Frank's hands eventually migrate up to Gerard's head again, his fingers curling and tangling in Gerard's already tangled hair.

He wants Frank to enjoy this. He wants to see Frank really fall to pieces, wants him totally relaxed and satisfied before Gerard sinks into him.

It probably has been a while for Frank, because it doesn't take him long before he's tugging at Gerard's hair and urging him up. "Oh, fuck, Gee—Gee, I'm gonna come, please—oh, fuck!"

Gerard catches most of Frank's come in his mouth, but Frank's hands are tight in his hair and he follows them up just enough for Frank to make a mess of his lips and chin, his hips arched a few inches off the mattress. Frank's fingers go lax almost immediately and Gerard crawls up over him, grinning.

Frank chuckles and shakes his head when he sees his come on Gerard's face. He lifts a hand to swipe at it, clean him off, but Gerard pushes the hand away and drops down to kiss Frank again. Frank responds slowly, opening up for Gerard at letting him control the pace completely.

After a moment, Frank tilts his head and breaks the kiss, leaving Gerard gasping for air. Frank drags his lips down to Gerard's chin, his tongue swiping out to lick up the come before it dries. Frank finally returns to Gerard's mouth, after, and Gerard loses himself in the feel of Frank's lazy tongue and pliant lips against his own.

"Fuck," Gerard gasps, pulling away after an eternity to sit up. Frank remains languidly sprawled on the bed. "That was even hotter than I expected."

"You're tellin' _me_ ," Frank murmurs softly. "That was _amazing_ , Gerard."

Gerard doesn't bother to hide the smug grin that flits across his face. Frank's expression is pleased but serious, though, and Gerard finds himself matching that instead. Then Frank says, "Thank you," and it throws Gerard off for a moment.

"I told you, I like it," he replies honestly. He wonders if _anyone_ has done that for Frank while he's working, but decides not to pry.

Frank smiles lazily. "You also told me you were going to fuck me."

"That's true too. Stay there." Gerard rolls off the bed and shrugs off his shirt, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He feels Frank's soft gaze on him and tries not to blush. He doesn't look back at Frank while he kneels down and digs through the cluttered bottom drawer of nightstand for lube and an unopened box of condoms.

"It's been a while since I've had anyone stay over," Gerard explains sheepishly, getting back to his feet and setting things out on the bed. Frank doesn't look questioning or mocking, though, and Gerard ends up feeling stupid for saying anything at all.

"Come here," Frank murmurs, reaching for Gerard to pull him in. Gerard stretches out on top of Frank and kisses him again, because Frank so obviously wants him to, and now that Gerard isn't so distracted by Frank's mouth, he can feel the difference in Frank's body. There's no tension in his muscles, and he seems content to wait or move wherever Gerard wants him.

Gerard slides his right hand down Frank's body and gently slides his fingers beneath Frank's thigh to lift his leg. Frank spreads his legs for Gerard and curls himself up, hooking one foot over Gerard's shoulder.

"God, you're flexible," Gerard whispers and Frank laughs. It comes out as more of a giggle, though, and Gerard has to lean down and kiss him again, just for that.

Frank strokes one hand through Gerard's hair and holds him close, so Gerard fumbles the cap of the lube open with one hand and blindly slicks up his fingers. Frank's eyelids flutter closed when Gerard slowly slides his fingers down from Frank's balls to his ass. One finger pushes in easily, and Frank is still relaxed and quiet. Gerard's focus zeros into the tip of Frank's tongue poking out to wet his lips, and then Frank's mouth falls open in a silent gasp.

Gerard quickly adds another finger, and then a third not long after, steadily thrusting them in and out. Frank keeps stroking Gerard's hair absently, and when he starts pushing himself back against Gerard's hand, Gerard withdraws and straightens up. Frank opens his eyes and his unfocused gaze drops down to Gerard's hands and Gerard's cock.

He doesn't move at all, just lies there with his legs spread and his mouth opened invitingly, waiting for Gerard to continue. Gerard rips his stare away from Frank's face and tries to concentrate on opening the cardboard box of condoms.

It takes him longer than he likes, but eventually Gerard gets the condom on and slicked up, and then he can finally lean over Frank again and capture those ridiculously perfect lips in his own. Gerard drags his teeth over Frank's lower lip, biting carefully at the same moment he pushes into Frank, and Frank lets out a muffled moan.

"Hmm?" Gerard hums in question. Frank replies the same way, nodding quickly without moving his head enough to break them apart.

Gerard starts off at a slow pace; he knows he should trust Frank to know his own body, but Gerard's really worried about pushing too fast, biting too hard, accidentally hurting him somehow. After a few thrusts, he gets too distracted to put much attention into making out, so he pulls back and props himself up on his hands.

Frank is so hot underneath him, Gerard can feel the body heat radiating from him and getting trapped and multiplied between them. Sweat glistens on Frank's chest and Gerard can feel it on his own forehead as well; it makes all the places their bodies touch slicker and Gerard slides against him easier. He groans and his arms shake with the effort of holding him up.

Frank's eyes fly open and Gerard sees the sharpness coming back. Frank licks his lips, and this time it's deliberate, Gerard can tell. Frank wraps a hand around the back of Gerard's neck and drags him down to bite Gerard's lower lip, like Gerard did to him moments ago.

He runs his free hand up and down Gerard's arm, so lightly it almost tickles, and Gerard can barely keep himself up. Distracted, his rhythm falters and he drops down to lie against Frank.

"I have an idea," Frank whispers, lips sliding wetly against Gerard's jaw.

"What is it?"

"Turn over," Frank replies. Gerard forces himself to sit up so they can change places. When Frank throws his leg over Gerard's waist to straddle him, he's smiling and his eyes are glittering intently.

Gerard breaks eye contact to take in the rest of Frank's body. He's still shimmering with sweat in the low light, and the shadows that fall over the planes of his chest make the tattoos seem to move and shift under his skin. Gerard reaches out to touch.

Frank sighs when Gerard's fingers skim the curves of the tattooed flame over his heart. He folds his hand over Gerard's and holds him there, pressing Gerard's hand more solidly against his chest. Then he reaches back with his other hand and positions Gerard's cock against his entrance.

He sinks back in a smooth motion and takes Gerard in until Frank's ass is flush against him. Gerard sucks in a lungful of air and tries to keep still and let Frank set the pace this time. He realizes after a few long seconds that he's digging his nails into Frank's chest. He pulls his hand out and Frank's palm flattens there in its absence.

Frank lifts up on his knees and slowly lowers himself back down, grinning playfully. He's teasing, now. Gerard fists one hand in his pillow and meets Frank's eyes, accepting his challenge to stay still.

Frank stares down at him, sliding his hand in meandering patterns over his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos blindly. Gerard's eyes are drawn to the movement of Frank's thin, agile fingers over his much paler skin and when Frank grazes one of his nipples, Gerard can't look away.

Frank circles his nipple tantalizingly, then slams himself down on Gerard's cock. He pinches himself; Gerard's eyes are glued to his fingers; they moan in tandem. Gerard's hands move of their own accord and grip Frank's hips, less to hold him steady and more just to feel him. Frank moves his hands again, faster, stroking his chest in a more practiced way, choreographed and designed to tease.

He picks up the pace, too, lifting himself and thrusting back sharply, and Gerard squeezes Frank's hips and helps keep the rhythm steady. Frank closes his eyes and tilts his head back, mouth dropping open, and Gerard's struck yet again by the intense desire to see those lips around his dick. _Later, later_ , he thinks determinedly, and can't resist thrusting up into Frank's tight heat.

Frank cries out and his back arches beautifully. He lifts his arms over his head, grabbing his own elbow, wrist, hand, and finally just stretching up towards the ceiling as if he could touch it. He looks like a fucking wet dream come to life. Gerard moves his hands up from Frank's hips and around to the small of his back to hold him up as he continues to arch backwards.

The laxness in Frank's body is gone; Gerard digs his fingers into Frank's skin to feel the tight, strong muscles shifting as Frank stretches. He keeps drifting back, his spine curving under Gerard's hands, until he finally drops his shoulders to the bed between Gerard's legs.

"Jesus Christ," Gerard moans. He slides his hands back to Frank's thighs, which are tense and tight around Gerard's hips. His eyes, though, are locked on Frank's cock, once again hard and standing out from Frank's body. The insane backbend only draws more attention to it.

Frank's hand appears out of nowhere and he fists his dick tightly. Gerard can feel the rumble of a moan in Frank's chest through his own body.

"Come back, come back," he murmurs. He wants to see Frank's face.

In a remarkable display of strength, Frank smoothly uncurls from his backbend and drops forward onto Gerard's chest, immediately going for Gerard's mouth. Gerard returns the kiss automatically, wrapping his arms tightly around Frank and abandoning all intentions of remaining still. He thrusts with abandon and swallows all of Frank's approving noises.

He can feel Frank's hand moving frantically between them, and Frank actually comes before Gerard does. Frank breaks the kiss to cry out loudly, and then he attaches his mouth to Gerard's throat to suck a bruise into the pale, thin skin there.

The tension in Frank's muscles leaves him again and Gerard's hands roam distractedly over the smooth expanse of his back and the subtle bumps of his spine. Frank's mouth wanders over Gerard's throat and jaw and he finally takes Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and nips gently.

"I want to feel you come inside me, Gerard," Frank says, quite clearly. "I know you're close. I can feel it."

"I am," Gerard gasps. His hands drift to Frank's ass and he digs his nails in a little. "Fuck, I am, I'm gonna—"

"Come for me, Gee, come on," Frank whispers. His breath gusts over Gerard's ear, tickling him, and Gerard throws his head back and comes with a sharp cry.

It takes him an eternity to come back to himself. Frank is still on top of him, laying soft, open-mouthed kisses all over Gerard's chest, and he's murmuring as well, almost too low for Gerard to hear.

Frank makes his way back up to Gerard's face, though. "You're so beautiful, Gee," he's saying, "so amazing, that was amazing, thank you…"

"I should be thanking you," Gerard slurs. He blinks his eyes open and tries to focus on Frank's face, but Frank is too close and Gerard's exhausted. "God, that was…"

"Amazing," Frank finishes.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

Frank kisses him chastely and sits up. "I'm gonna clean you up, okay? Washcloth in your bathroom?"

"Through there," Gerard mumbles, nodding to the door across the hallway. Frank kisses him again, just a quick brush of lips, and carefully climbs off Gerard and off the bed.

Gerard lets his gaze linger on Frank's ass as he walks away and disappears into the bathroom. He can't believe he's so exhausted, and he feels bad for wanting to sleep when he only has Frank for this night.

Frank returns with a damp cloth and a bright smile, and he's gentle about wiping off Gerard's oversensitive cock and the splatter of Frank's come on his chest. He puts the cloth on the nightstand and kneels on the bed again, his expression soft.

"You're staying the night, right?" Gerard asks quietly.

"Of course," Frank replies, and Gerard can hear the blatant _you paid for it_ that comes after.

"I'm so tired," Gerard admits.

"Me too," Frank agrees. He lies down next to Gerard and yanks the covers over them, and they both turn on their sides to face each other. "It's been a long time," he continues in a much lower voice, "since I've been with anyone that… anyone like you."

Gerard can't fight his smile. He drapes one arm over Frank's waist. "Sleep with me?"

Frank nods and shifts closer, slipping his leg between both of Gerard's. "I'm waking you up with a blowjob in the morning," he promises, pressing his lips to Gerard's collarbone. Gerard's cock twitches, giving Gerard a mental cheer, but it's too much, too soon. Frank rests his hand on Gerard's hip and squeezes. "I thought you might like that," he says smugly.

"Tease," Gerard groans.

Frank hums and closes his eyes. "Sleep, now."

They're quiet for a long time, so long that Gerard thinks Frank might have fallen asleep. He whispers, "I want to make you breakfast tomorrow. Coffee."

Frank hums again but it's clear he's mostly asleep. Gerard leans in and brushes a kiss over Frank's cheek and Frank turns toward the touch automatically. He snuggles closer into Gerard's arms, and Gerard finally gives in to the tempting pull of sleep.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
